This invention relates to photographic cameras and, more particularly, to improvements in shutter actuating mechanisms.
In virtually all photographic still cameras of the type designed to be hand-held during use, the shutter actuating mechanism is positioned either on the top or front sides of the camera housing in a position to be depressed, and thereby actuated, by the forefinger of the camera operator. Ideally, movement of the shutter actuating mechanism should be effected without imparting any movement to the camera housing; otherwise, the subject matter being photographed will not be framed as intended or, worse yet, the image thereof will be smeared. Unfortunately, this ideal is often difficult to realize inasmuch as the shutter actuating mechanism in all cameras is spaced some distance from the center of gravity of the camera. Thus, during depression of the shutter actuator a torque or twisting moment is exerted on the camera housing which, depending on the position of the shutter actuator relative to the center of gravity of the camera, tends to produce pitch, roll and/or yaw movements of the camera.
In published German Patent Application DT-OS No. 2,011,816 filed on Mar. 12, 1970 in the name of Leczkowski, there is disclosed a shutter actuating mechanism which comprises a pair of depressable buttons mounted on opposite sides of a camera housing. These buttons are positioned in an opposing relationship and are adapted to be engaged by the thumb and forefinger of the photographer. Actuation of the shutter is effected by moving the two buttons toward each other, as is effected by a pinching action of the thumb and forefinger. As the buttons move toward each other, one button acts to close a switch and thereby electrically energize an electromagnetic release. The other button acts to initiate movement of the shutter after it is released for movement by the first button. Due to the opposing physical relationship of the buttons, the force required to move one button is reacted by an equal and opposite force applied to the other, and, as the shutter release is actuated, the net torque or moment about the center of gravity of the camera housing is zero.
While the concept disclosed in the above German application is a good one, the apparatus disclosed for implementing it is relatively complex, and hence, expensive in that it employs electrical, mechanical and electromagnetic components.